Smallville's story my way
by Mrs Cassandra M
Summary: Lex Luthor falls in love with Clark Kents sister after meeting her. This is their tale.
1. prologue

Chapter 4

Prologue

My name is Angela Kent and of course my brother is the famous Superman or better known as Clark Kent. Our parents are Jonathon and Martha Kent who are not our biological parents but they adopted us after we arrived in the meteor shower. Clark and I are recently in high school and our friends are Pete Jones and Chloe Sullivan. This is our story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 4

Chapter 1

"Clark you sure,"

"Yeah, I'm going down to the bridge,"

"Okay I'll let mom and dad know,"

"Cool see ya sis,"

"See ya," as I said that I got onto the school and was on my way home.

Clark walked down to the bridge and stood there just as a logging truck passed by and a stump began to fall off at the same time as Lex Luthor was driving by. The next thing Clark knew the Porsche knocked him into the water. About ten minutes later cops began to crowd around them just as me and our father arrived.

"Sir I'm detective Heart,"

"Who was that maniac driving?,"

" I was sir Lex Luthor's the name, and I want to repay your son for saving my life,"

"Then drive slower," as my father said that I gave Mr. Luthor a 'I'm sorry' look while he just smiled back while thinking 'Maybe that's how I'll be able to repay them'.

"Clark Luthor's are not to be trusted,"

"Why dad?,"

"Cause I said so," as dad said that Clark slammed his way out of the house and up to his fortress better known as the loft.

(Luthor mansion)

"Clark you know we should have knocked,"

"I did but no one answered,"

"Maybe that's a good reason," as I said that we saw Lex in the middle of a room dressed all in white, fencing.

"Clark, Ms. Kent how did you guy's get in here?,"

"We knocked but no one answered so we came to find you, Lex this is my sister Angela by the way,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Same here,"

"Well Lex I hate to do this but I have to return the truck, father's orders,"

"Ah, very well then maybe I can give you something smaller so your father won't mind,"

"How about friendship Lex, between the three of us,"

"I can do that, friendship it is then, guess I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Yep bye Lex,"

"Bye guy's".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Chapter 2

(The next day)

"Angel this came for you from Lex,"

"Thanks mom," as I said that I opened the envelope only to find a short note and a ticket. The note said:

_Thought you would like to come with me to a masquerade ball if so follow these instructions_

As I read that I turned the note over only to read the words:

_Come to the mansion_

As I walked to the mansion I found Lex waiting at the door for me.

"Did you plan this Lex?,"

"Maybe, come inside your costume is waiting,"

"You already got it,"

"I spoke to your mother,"

"Of course, who else," as I said this we walked into the mansion and down into the den only to find a beautiful dress, crown, and necklace waiting.

"I'm going to the ball as a princess, thank you Lex,"

"No problem Angela".

(At school the next day)

"Your going to the masquerade ball with Lex Luthor?,"

"Yeah and don't worry Chloe I'll tell you every detail,"

"Promise,"

"Promise,"

"Fire! Fire!," someone yelled from the classroom across the hall.

As we went to go outside we found Clark in the hallway and we attempted to get outside.

"Clark that was close,"

"Yeah I know," as I said that a silver Porsche pulled up and Lex jumped out. Both Clark and I thought he had come to check on us but instead he ran to another woman. He kissed her and that was when he realized both Clark and I were standing there. As Lex saw us all he could say was "Angela, oh god Angela". As he said that I ran from the scene of them and started crying in the middle of a field.

About five minutes later Clark came up behind me.

"Angela, come home," he said while picking me up and super speeding me home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 3

(Three days later)

"Clark we have to do something, the ball is tonight,"

"I know mom, we can only pray she makes her decision," as Clark said that he looked up towards the loft.

(The masquerade ball)

Lex walked around the room miserable until the doors opened and in walked a angel but what Lex didn't know was that the angel was really me Angela only dressed in the gown, crown, a pair of fairy wings, and a pair of silver high heel stilettos which made me look stunning. As I handed the doorman my ticket I could feel every eye in the room staring at me.

As Lex walked toward me and I toward him we met in the middle of the room like in a fairytale story.

"Mr. Luthor," I said curtsying and smiling knowing that he didn't know it was me.

"My lady, may I ask your name?,"

"You may call me Angel,"

"Very well and you may call me Lex, would you care to dance?,"

"I would love to dance," as I said that Lex took my hand and led me into the middle of the dance while starting to sway with me.

We danced into the night but when it hit midnight I knew I had to leave.

"I must leave Lex,"

"I understand, may I ask one thing then,"

"Very well,"

'Here's that moment' I thought smiling.

"A kiss my lady, a simple kiss,"

"Very well," as I said that we kissed and that's when we felt it, that bolt of love we were waiting for.

When we broke the kiss and I nodded goodbye Lex went out to the balcony to see me leave in a red truck and that's when it hit him, head on, he had just kissed me, Angela Kent, his soul mate.


End file.
